1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a storage device, and more particularly, to a storage device with a new configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the network progress, the performance of the storage device serving as a network equipment has been durably enhanced. With more and more network resources, the requirement on the storage device specialized for storing data has been also ceaselessly advanced. Specialized for storing network data, storage device is carried by a server together in use. Since the storage device and the server are together installed on a rack, so that the appearance of the storage device is quite similar to the server and has a case. The front end of the case has a front panel, and when the case is installed on a rack, the front panel exposed at the front end of the rack is provided to a user for operation. The most important subassembly of a storage device is hard disks. The storage capacity of a storage device, i.e., how many hard disks can be inserted, is the most important technical index thereof. A number of the hard disks causes many problems, such as layout difficulty, heat-dissipating and convenience availability of plug/unplug.
In sort, how to provide a storage device with a large capacity which is able to install more hard disks and provide a reasonable layout and convenience of installing each subassembly has become an important subject already.